


Lorna Dane Imagines

by cactiem



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Lorna Dane imagines from my Tumblr





	1. Stick Together (Part 1)

Being a mutant in the real world sucks but being a mutant in prison sucks even more. Especially when you're one of not many in there. You also have a massive target on your back in the form of a collar which is used to stop you from using your powers. When you heard about a new prisoner who is also a mutant you took it upon yourself to help her, something you didn't have when you first got to prison.

 

It was on the prison yard you first saw her. One of the prisoners, who considered herself to be the top dog around here, had already got to her. You only heard the last bit of the conversation which was her saying something about the new prisoner being pregnant before knocking her to the ground and kicking her. You walked over to the commotion and used your powers for her to stop, even though you knew it was going to hurt. Blood was dripping down your face but you didn't give up. Soon enough you made an ice ball and threw it at the woman who was kicking her, narrowly missing her face which ultimately caused her and everyone to stop. Lorna looked up to you which the same amount of shock as everyone else in the prison yard. "Lay another hand on her and I'll make sure next time I won't miss." You warned.

 

"Are you threatening me, Y/N?" The woman asked, now standing toe to toe with you.

 

"Damn straight." You said as you grabbed her arm causing the woman to flinch due to you using your powers. She snatched her arm out of your grasp before walking away and mumbling to her friends. You smirked watching as the group that had previously been formed disperse. You turned around back to where Lorna was still sat on the floor looking at what just happened with a mixture of shock and awe, holding your hand out for her to grab so she could get up off of the floor.

 

"Why'd you do that?" Lorna asked when she stood up, brushing off the dirt.

 

"Because us mutants gotta stick together." You winked before going back to your cell.

 

-

 

The next time you saw Lorna was in the cafeteria. You sat down beside her dropping your tray on the table. "I don't think I have formally introduced myself. I'm Y/N."

 

"Lorna." She said telling you her name.

 

"So, Lorna, tell me about yourself. What powers do you have? How did you end up in this hell hole?" You asked her, wanting to get to know more about her.

 

"Well, I have the ability to control magnetic things and I'm here because I was defending myself and my boyfriend." Lorna told you. Normally she wouldn't reveal anything about herself to a stranger but she felt like she could trust you and that you were easy to talk to. "What about you? What are your powers? How did you get here?"

 

"I can control the weather and I am here because I too was defending myself." You answered as you shovelled your food down. "So, a boyfriend huh?"

 

"Yeah. He's amazing. I just- I miss him so much, you know."

 

"You'll see him soon."

 

"How can you be so sure?" She asked confused as to what you meant.

 

"You gotta have faith. You're going to get out of here and you're going to reunite with your boyfriend and it's going to be epic." You told her. "Whenever you feel like giving up or this damn collar is hurting you just think about reunite with your boyfriend and it'll be okay. You'll survive this." Lorna took in what you were saying, grateful that even though you didn't know her you are willing to help.


	2. Stick Together (Part 2)

"Get ready to transfer the prisoner." Your eyes sprang open when the doors opened and you heard the guards talking. This was the first you heard about being transferred. You hate to admit it but worry began to spread through your veins. Worry was weakness in a place like this.

 

"Where are you taking me?" You asked through gritted teeth. Instead of answering you the guards grabbed you, roughly picking you up from your cot and snapped a pair of handcuffs on you before shoving you out of the cell. The guards led you down the corridor with prisoners on either side rattling the bars and whooping. Probably happy to get rid of me, you thought.

 

The short journey soon ended when you got to a prison bus used to transport prisoners. When you got inside there was a plastic box and inside were two people, Lorna and someone you didn't recognise. "Y/N?" Lorna was confused as to why you were also being transferred. You had no part of the mutant underground. "What are you doing here?"

 

"Apparently I'm being transferred. They probably had enough of me kicking everyone's asses." You laughed but it wasn't one of joy. It was a forced laugh, one where you're trying to hide your true feelings. You would be lying if you said you weren't scared. You were being transferred to, what it sounds like, a maximum security prison all because of some gene you had which you couldn't help. "Who's this?" You asked, jerking your head towards the other person in the bus.

 

"That's Reed." She told you. You raised your eyebrows as if to say 'that Reed?' Lorna had told you everything. From the mutant underground to her boyfriend to getting arrested and that Reed was the one of put her in jail. It's kinda poetic if you think about it.

 

The rest of the way you closed your eyes, trying to calm yourself down when you were suddenly jerked out of your thoughts by the bus doing an emergency stop. Everything was silent until you started hearing guns getting fired. You looked over to Lorna who had the biggest grin knowing who had come to save the day. Somewhere during the commotion the collars you and Lorna donned were unlocked and switched off. "Can you get us out of here?" Reed questioned both of you.

 

Lorna shook her head. "We're surrounded by plastic." She didn't even finish her sentence before you were free from your handcuffs after using your powers to freeze and then break them. Both Lorna and Reed looked at you impressed as you did the same to there's as you did to yours. "Now what about this?" Lorna asked gesturing to the plastic box you were all in. "Got any cool tricks that could work?"

 

"Maybe." You smirked. You placed your hands on the door and started melting it. It seemed to have worked because there was now a hole that you could walk through. Lorna went through first, using her powers to disarm the Sentinel Service agents. You then followed also disarming them but with a wave of water. The moment you got out of the bus you stood there, taking in the fresh air you haven't smelt in a long time, the freedom.

 

"Come on. We gotta get going." Lorna said bringing you out of your moment and holding her hand out for you. You glanced at it smiling before grabbing it so she could lead the way. "Welcome to the underground."


	3. Leaving You

When you were first enlisted into the mutant underground you were expecting a somewhat warm welcome, everyone was in the same boat after all, and for the most you were, except for one person. Lorna Dane, who goes by Polaris, gave you the cold shoulder. You had no clue what you've done to her as you had just met but you tried to get on her good side nonetheless. As time went on though, you had given up on trying  to get her to like you and went on your way to coexist.

 

What you didn't know was that the true reason for Lorna's cold shoulder. At first it was because she wasn't keen on new people due to everything that has been going on. Then the more she got to know you and see you in action she realised that you weren't a bad person, quite the opposite actually. You were a good person and even in a midst of fighting for your survival you still held this light in your eyes. When Lorna realised that she had in fact developed a crush on you she did the only thing she was good at when around you which was giving you the cold shoulder. Lorna didn't want to let herself feel anything for you just in case something happened. She didn't want to feel that pain of losing you. That's why she didn't act on her feelings. She just locked them away in a box, to protect you.

 

That didn't quite go to plan as Lorna was hoping it would. During what was supposed to be a simple collection of runaways turned into an ambush by the Sentinel Services. While everyone was trying to get the runaways to safety you were captured by one of the agents. Lorna heard your screams for help and immediately felt an unknown feeling wash over her. Was it anger? Scared? Worry? She wasn't sure. What Lorna did know was that she would do anything to make sure you were okay.

 

She turned her attention onto the agent who was manhandling you right now and with her abilities she ripped off the door to the car that was behind him and hit him with it, knocking him out. You fell to the floor and tried to calm down while Lorna ran over to you. She picked you up and ran into the portal that had just opened, courtesy of Clarice.

 

Once you realised what was going on and that you were now safe you shrugged out of Lorna's hold on you. "Why did you do that? Save me?" You asked. "I thought you hated me."

 

"I don't hate you, Y/N. I just-"

 

"Really?!" You scoffed.

 

"I like you. Like a lot. But I was just afraid. Afraid of this exact thing happening. I can't even imagine my life without you, Y/N, and the fact that it could all be gone in seconds terrifies me. That's why I was so cold to you." Lorna admitted. The coldness you previously held melted away. Sure, she went the wrong way about it but you understand where she was coming from. Liking someone was scary as it is let alone when that person is in danger twenty-four seven.

 

"I understand. Granted it was dumb but I understand. Being mutants and getting hunted everyday is scary. That's why we shouldn't ignore what we feel because everything could be one minute and gone the next." You told her. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I like you too."


	4. Cold Shoulder

Lorna had decided to leave with the Cuckoo sisters and join the Hellfire club. At least she had the decency to tell you before she went with the group. Right now she was trying to get you to go with her and you would. In a heartbeat. The issue was that what this club stood for was against everything you believed in. "What do you want me to say, Lorna?" You asked. After a while the two of you were going in circles and you had enough.

 

"Something! I don't know, anything!" Lorna returned, her voice raised. She hated when you went quiet or didn't know what to say. You always had something to say so this was scaring her. Lorna was a firm believer in what the Hellfire club stood for yet she couldn't imagine leaving you behind. That's why she wanted you to come with her. Lorna loved you. Even in the messed up world you lived in she loved you.

 

"I just can't... I can't do this anymore." You told her as you started walking away. This conversation wasn't going anyway. She was adamant in going with them. You were adamant in staying. It wasn't going to work out and you were tired of all this arguing.

 

"Stop! Don't you dare walk away from me! Don't you dare!" She called after you causing you to stop in your tracks. You shut your eyes willing yourself not to cry before slowly turning around. "After everything we've been through, Y/N. Why?"

 

"Because, Lorna... it's everything we've been through. You can't seriously think that what the Hellfire club are doing is right. It's not. Because of everything we've been through I can't in good conscience go with you."

 

"What they are doing is what is needed to be done. So we aren't these inferior beings."

 

"If you truly believe that then I'm sorry." You said with a hint of sorrow in your voice before leaving once and for all. Those words being the last ones you spoke to each other.


End file.
